


Behind Her Death

by angsty_jessbee



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intense, Murder, Substituted OCs with show characters, This can be read as a fan-fiction or Original story, Violence, it starts out wholesome, this took me 3 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_jessbee/pseuds/angsty_jessbee
Summary: Lake Olsen had died in a mysterious way, most believed it was suicide, but the full truth had been much more disturbing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Behind Her Death

**Author's Note:**

> TW!! I recommend if you don't deal well with psychological and physical abuse, you should skim after the part when the sun goes down! Enjoy what you can from the fic don't force yourself to read all of it!  
> -  
> Also this is more appropriate as an original story, I just used pre-existing character names because that is what had motivated me to make this in the first place (╯▽╰ )

She woke up to the sound of a car door slamming, a mild headache filled her head as she sat up. Messy red hair fell in front of her eyes, she reached over for a hairband and pulled it out of her face into a bun, looking over to the small alarm clock on top of her nightstand.    
  
_ 3pm _

She groans and throws herself back into bed, hugging her pillow. “I should have not stayed up all night… Mace probably just got home” she grunts and attempts to pull herself out of the bed, scratching her arm through thick sleeves. “They still hurt..” she uncovers the fabric, some deep, some not, cuts lined her pale arms, they stung, fresh, still bloody. Making her way over to her desk she retrieves bandages from a drawer and works on her damaged arm. “He.. he can't keep doing this to me” she says quietly. She slams her fist into the wooden table top before standing back. She grips her own arms letting out a sigh, she takes off the thick shirt replacing it with a tank top and sweatshirt, putting on pants as well. She then makes her way down to the kitchen, greeted by two fatherly smiles.

“Hey kiddo! Have you been sleeping this entire time?” Sieve looks at his daughter as she groggily makes her way down the steps, she leans against the banister looking at Mace taking off his coat, “ah let the girl go she was out all night with her boyfriend.” Lake makes a sour face, “uhhh yeah and I'm gonna be seeing him in a little bit too, we had plans to help Stephan today and I really overslept he's probably waiting for me” Sieve sighs and Mace gives the okay, “just make sure staying up late doesn't become a habit, you hear me?” She smiles and gives her fathers hugs before walking out the door and up the street.

She takes a deep breath as she looks around the surrounding area, shed be coming up on the lake in a couple of blocks, Will would be at Stephs house, they were going to help move stuff from the truck and into the rooms, she was excited to see Steph again, he just had a son with Whitney and she's been dying to see the little monster, smiling, she hums a quiet tune on the stroll. “Hey Lake! Glad to see you could come and help out! How's everything going?” Stephan had called out to the small girl walking up the driveway, “dang you look exhausted, didn't sleep well? Hey if you’re too tired to help you can go inside with Whitt and Jesse.”, he gives her a faint grin as the front door bursts open, “babe!” Lakes surrounded by a hug and kisses over to neck, she blushes as Will holds her waist, “ready to help out? We need your muscles more than ever right now.” Lake rubs her wrists before looking up to Will. “uh.. I actually woke up a couple minutes ago, I’m gonna go inside and help with the kid?...” her voice gets quiet, “is that okay?” Will looks from her to Steph who had grabbed another box, glaring, “Yeah. Just make yourself useful for once.” he kisses her cheek and she smiles, she parts ways as Will carries more boxes in with Stephan. As she walks in she is greeted by motherly cooing, and baby babbling, “oh my gosh look who it is! Aunty Lake is here!” a squeal is here and a baby is plopped into her arms. “Why hello there Jesse!” he was small, but his eyes shined bright, she held him carefully as Whittney watched them, “here here come sit down” she pushed lake over to the couch and they sat down together, she passed the squirming child back over to his mother. 

“Look at how big he's getting! How long has it been, 3.. no 5 months?” Whittney hands him a binky, “almost 6… time sure goes fast doesn't it.” She laughs and helps situate the child on the couch cushion, Lake smiles and rubs her wrist again, “yeah… you and Steph are doing so well, a house.. Already, I mean I know its under your parents names but… ugh you guys are going to be such a happy family” she sighs shakes her head, Whitt rests her hand on Lakes shoulder, “once Steph and I start working we’ll be paying rent and all of that im kinda scared, maybe you can help us out with babysitting and all of that.” “Oh Whittney I'd love to!” Lake exclaims as the brothers bring in more boxes, Will wipes his forehead and waves to Lake. She waves back and then shyly looks back at Jesse, who had crawled over to where she sat, “oh hello… oh? You like this?” He grabbed her bracelet, metal black beads tightly strung together, she had gotten it as a birthday gift from her aunt. “You wanna play with it? I know it's shiny you probably wanna chew on it” she giggles as Whittney watches over. Loosening the jewelry, she takes it off and puts it around the fascinated child's wrist. “Oh Lake no! You didn't need to do that-” he starts to chew on the beads as lake smiles and takes off her sweatshirt, Whittney frowns at the bandages, “nah its fine, that things been through hell and back, it can take an infants mouth” she snickers, “anyways I’m gonna go out and help the boys, if anything, he seems to enjoy it more than the binky” she points to the abandoned toy as she stands up and goes out to help Stephan and Will. Whitney looks both of them over once last time, “alright, be careful about your arms, if you need band aids we have some.”    
  
Lake walks out the door fixing her hair into a tighter bun, Stephan calls her over to the back of the truck, asking for help with a shelf, “Hey! There you are, get to see the kid?” Lake helps him lower it down, “yeah! He's getting big! Almost half a year now dang! Know what youre gonna do for your 20th birthday party? Isn't that soon?” he laughs as they carry the shelf inside. “Probably get a better job, or try to, it's not like I have a college degree to help me out.” They set it down on the front porch, “you'll figure it out, you've got that sports scholarship though don't you? Can’t you go up to Cali?” Stephan shakes his head as Lake tilts her head, “If it's away from Whittney I can't, I'd like to stay instate and moderately close to her, I'm not trying to be the dad whos never home,” Lake thinks about her mother, shrugging it off they make their way back over and start to move the rest of what remained in the truck out. 

A couple hours go by as the sun starts to set, Lake finishes bringing in the last of the boxes and heads in with the rest of the group. After washing her hands at the kitchen sink she goes out to sit with them in the living room, Steph was bouncing Jesse on his knee, “Thanks so much for the help you two” He says as she joins them. “Yeah it was no problem, anything for you” Will gives a thumbs up and turns to Lake, “how about we ditch this dad and go out on a date?” Lake rolls her eyes, taking her place beside Whittney, “ugh im so tired, and plus I need to be home by a reasonable time, I can't be out all night. Maces orders” She groans and lays her head in Whitts lap, “how about you two just chill out here we can order some takeout and then you can walk Lake home, or do whatever you wanna do, It's been a long afternoon” she plays with the redheads hair, Will shows a look of uncertainty before Stephan sets Jesse back within his seat. “Yeah come help me order something, chinese alright? Or?” Whitney nods and the brothers go into the kitchen to place their orders. Jesse babbles as Lake sits in the comforting arms of his mother. 

The streetlights turn on, Lake looks up, Whittney smiles back. “...what's it like being a mom?” The question almost came out naturally, Whittney runs her hands through Lake's hair, “It's stressful, but so rewarding.. I'm so glad I have him… them” Lake grips her friends hand and smiles. “Common get your stuff, the place is closed I’ll walk you home, we can have a drink on the way there” Will comes out throwing Lakes sweatshirt on top of her, “what?... I.. oh the place is closed?” Steph closes his flip phone and sighs, “yeah not accepting orders late, guess I'll have to whip something up, though you should be getting home anyways, get home safe I'll see you tomorrow Lake.” Lake puts on her sweatshirt and gives everyone a hug before she goes out, saying bye to Jesse on the way, “oh! Do you want your bracelet back?” Whittney stops her, “No it's alright, you guys can give it back to me tomorrow or something, he's still playing with it” she smiles and gives Whittney a final hug, catching up with Will who had grabbed a few bottles of beer from the back of his car.

“Where'd you get those?” she asks as she walks up, “one of Stephs friends” he replies, cracking open a bottle and handing it to her, she takes a happy sip and they start to walk down the street, she admires the lakefront. “The water is pretty… wanna go drink and sit by the bank? there's still a little bit of sunlight out.” Will points out, Lake smiles and they make their way around the crook of the water, finding a secluded area with rocks and settling down, they hold hands as the sun dips behind the mountains. Finishing her bottle, Lake wedges it in between the fixed rocks, “soo… how do you feel that Stephs already started his own life… he kinda just left you guys”, “sad, for him, Whittney is a lovely woman, but Steph… damn I feel sorry for him, I'd hate to be a father.” Lake hesitates, she loosens her grip on his hand, “sorry? Dude he's your brother. Look, I vibe with your honesty but at least show some sort of compassion?” she tries to defend her friend, but Will smiles, “Why lie about something when relationships are supposed to be built on honesty and trust? Hmm?” she looks away from him. “Isn't there something you aren't telling me?” She swallows, and her hand leaves his, “Are you doubtful.. About us?”

“No!” she yells back at him, “I'm not! I’m just.. Maybe you could be a little nicer to me sometimes? You really hurt me you know…” she rubs her wrists, he takes another swig from his bottle, “nicer?” Lake sits up, “I’m done covering up your abuse Will..”

Lake falls to the ground as a sharp burning sensation fills the right side of her face, she gasps as she staggers onto her arms. Blood drips onto the soft pine beneath, she looks up at Will, he drops the now broken bottle and rushes to her aid, “oh no baby! Oh god what have I done? No no no…” he exclaims, cupping her face. “No.. no… no no no..” she sits underneath his body, his knees straddling her, he starts to laugh. “Ohh.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this.. You know that right?” He wipes away blood as Lake sniffles. She gave no response, making his expression turn sour, “you… know that.. Right?..” he says one last time. “...no” fingers slide from her cheeks down to her neck, tightening around it. “Baby.. I would never hurt you.. No… you just aren't being rational, covering up abuse?...” she struggles to breathe “...I don't abuse you..” his mouth presses against her ear, “you abuse yourself…” he laughs and lets go, gasping for air, she spits out blood that had collected in her mouth. She coughs as he stands up, looking at the surrounding area. “I don't think you understand how much I love you baby.. Even if you hurt yourself so much” Hands clutch her sides as she's hoisted up, she rubs her head where the bottle made an impact, there was a gash surrounding her eye, her fingers graze over small shards still lodged into the open wound. Lake is pushed against the rock they sat on earlier, hands now finding their way underneath her sweatshirt, she stops them from advancing her stomach. She stutters “N-not here. I'd like to go home now.. Please my head really hurts.. We can say I fell or something, I just-” Will mouth is pressed against hers as he pushes against her strength, she submits.

In moments she's jacket and shirtless beneath Will, her arms buckled behind his neck as hands travel along her body, his mouth against her neck. The sharp pain against her face grew the more she waited, she wanted to go home. “I love you” he whispers as his lips trace her collar bone, she could not respond, she laid beneath him, quiet, longing to be in the arms of her fathers and not  _ him _ . “Do you love me?...” he says quietly, looking up to her, she nods, “Prove it..” fingers cross under her pants and she pushes him off, “please stop! I can't do this anymore Will.. I'm going home” she grabs her jacket before attempting to walk off.   
  
“So we’re done?” he watches her, she stops and looks back to him, “I never said that, I'm just in a lot of pain right now okay?” she winces at the cut above her eye, he crosses his arms and walks up to her, coaxing his words, “no.. stay a little longer with me please”, “No William! Im sorry but I need to get home!” “You know nothing about pain!” she's pushed to the ground again, this time with not a light hearted force, but an angry one. A shoe is pressed against her chest as her head slams against stones. “You know shit about feeling pain,I’ll show you what fucking hurts, I’ll make you weren't born  _ Lake”  _ The air in knocked out of her as her diaphragm is crushed. She rolls to her side, pressure reappears on her face, she coughs into the dirt. “Please don't do this to me.. We can't cover this up Will, people-” He spits, “people won't be knowing about this, people won't be knowing about _ any of this  _ you hear me?” she nods and he lets her go, she lays trying to regain breath.   
  
_ Thwack! _

She curls up, her arms cover her head, “no! Please stop!” Wood smashed into her skull the stinging continued on as she tried to protect herself. “You'll never be your own person, you know that?” he walks around her shivering body as she starts to cry, “always giving into people… I miss the old you babe.. What happened?..” He hits her again, harder, the wood splinters her bandaged arms, she yelps at the impact. “I don't know what you want! Why are you always hurting me! Why do you always blame me!” she cries as she holds her head. Will scoffs, “cause you let me… it’s fun..” he coos. “Stop!” she yells through a sob. “You’re pathetic,” he sneers. “Why me?” she cries out, “why do you play with my mind… Do you want to love me or do you want to hurt me? I don't understand!” Will laughs, he laughs at her, “you've been telling Stephan.. About us.. Hm?” he bends over to lock eyes with her, “Sharing our little secrets.. With my brother.. I admire your honesty, but darling, you have made a bad decision.” 

Lake falls silent, her breathing becomes heavy. Her fingers part as she opens her eyes and meets with his. “You.. you know?” “I’ve  _ known _ ” he corrects her, “and now… you’re going to fucking die, just like I told you at the start.” He smiles picking her body up by her hair, “these cuts were a  _ warning, _ you’re pathetic and stupid.” he grits his teeth has he grips the roots of her hair. “Any sensible person wouldn’t have done something about this, hmm? Yeah? Why did  _ you _ think it was okay? That it was normal? Your dads are cops for fucks sake, it actually surprised me with how dumb you were!” he yells as she flinches. His freehand reaches into his pocket, he pulls out a pocket knife, “let's get this out of the way first” The blade snapped through her hair, cutting it until she fell out of his grip, “if anything, it'll give them a clue” he smirks.

Laying against the cold ground, she cries, salt from her tears burning the several gashes now within her face. She tries to pick herself up, though fails as a shoe presses her against the ground once again. “Please don't kill me” she begs, “I won't tell them. Please I wont tell anyone!” she pleads through tears. He just tsks at her, “you’re a little too late for that darling.” she's hoisted up by her arms, forced to walk towards the bank of the shore. 

As she looked through wet eyes the only light came from the dim neighborhood streetlights, it wasn't enough to illuminate them from the street. She wanted to scream, but no words came out, she tried to yell, but she could only croak. Other than that, they were in utter darkness, the only sounds were the water sloshing against the muddy bank and the various animal chirps through the russell of leaves in the wind. Her legs kicked inward as they walked into the water, throwing her off balance, she fell to the ground, hands gripping the soft, wet, earth beneath her. She keeps her head up with her elbows, spitting out the mud, knees straddle her again. She struggles to stay up underneath his weight.

“I’ll make you remember this moment, and how you should have  _ never _ opened that pretty little mouth of yours” Grabbing what little hair she had left her face was forced into the shallow water. Her body spazzing at the sudden lack of oxygen, she tries to grip the ground and push herself up, but her arms were too weak from earlier. Just before she's about to inhale, She's pulled from the muddy water, she gasps and coughs as her head is pulled back. Will showed no emotion, no remorse, his eyes lit up, but there was nothing. “You fucking… psychopath..” She was going to die. After a final breath, her head is pushed back into the water, both hands forcibly pressing her face into the muddy ground. She yells, as a last resort, hoping anyone, anything, would hear her cries. She's too weak, her body cannot take it much longer. The force becomes greater, and all she can do is struggle under this murderer's weight. Eventually, she gives in, taking in the deep painful breath of water. It burned, it was hot, her lungs felt as if they caught on fire, her eyes opened and stung. The mud caking her mouth and nose, her attempts to free herself from this water prison ceased, her limbs fall limp as her vision goes null. Bubbles rise to the surface as her last breath, the last thing she hears is the calm lapping of water over her head. 

Jesse woke up with a headache, gasping for air, he gripped the bracelet that was safety tightened around his wrist. He looked over to his clock, it was 3pm.


End file.
